Trip to DK mountain
by ParasiTeGuesT
Summary: The smashers go on a road trip during a boring winter break.Lucario and Falco are addicted to plants vs zombies, Meta knight can't stop texting, Roy is stupid, And lots of weird stuff. Crackish fic, 3shot: Getting there, DK Mountain, Going back home.


POV unknown:

Another boring Winter brake at the mansion. Everybody that isn't the kids, Olimar and his pikmin either played video games and scrathed their balls all week or slept like a dinosaur. Until today.

''With-a- Mansion being boring I propose-a-12 hour road trip to DK Mountainto camp'' Mario said on the loudspeaker. Everybody zoomed to their rooms to pack. ''And-a-Roy, cannot come''. Everybody was to excited to care.

''NOW remember Toon link, no tennis balls!''Mario said. Toon link gave him his OK face, however everybody put on distorted faces at the horrifying Memory. Within 5 minutes (excitement, nuff said) they where all packed. They got into the bus.

9:00 PM

Everybody sat down and Falco immediately turned on his kindle fire and started practicing Plants vs Zombies to beat Lucario. Lucario turned on his kindle fire and kept practicing Plants vs Zombies to keep his #1 position in Smashville. Meta Knight could not stop texting on whatsapp and C.F was overdosing on steroids. But then Kirby said something that may have changed their whole ride.

''Hey look! A TV [1]''! Kirby shouted.

Everybody turned their attention to their attention to the screen, even Meta night Falco and Lucario. Luigi was about to put on Twilight. In time everybody said ''NOOOOOOOO!'' except Peach who screamed so loud it may have burst a hole in the fangirl dimension. But Luigi put on the Life of Pi instead. Everybody sighed in relief, but Peach. The movie was so freakin' awesome that Lucario, Meta Knight and Falco took of their eyes of their respective devices for more then 2 hours. After the movie people needed to eat and pee, and Zelda needed an ear operation (she sat next to Peach) so they stopped, not knowing chaos would come.

Meanwhile everybody left Roy, who was hiding in the suitcase area, had found their case of pranking equipment, sat in the back. Everybody came in and the new order was this:

*drumroll*

Mario Luigi

C.F/Ganon Pikachu

Kirby/King Dedede Jigglypuff

Peach/Zelda Red

Yoshi/Wolf Snake

Link/Nana Bowser

Samus/Ike Diddy Kong

Popo/Marth Sonic

ROB/G&W Fox

Falco/Meta knight Lucario

Ness/Lucas Olimar

Toon link/ Roy Pit

11:00 pm

Most smashers where asleep, except Mario, Luigi, and everybody in the 3 back rows. Roy knew it was picture time, and Mario would be to concentrated not to sleep to notice him.

He checked out the two front rows. Nothing to do here, then he checked out Link and Nana. He saw Links drool ALL OVER Nanas coat he took the picture. Still nothing else. Then he went to Samus and Ike, the most wanted pairing in the Mansion. Ike had his arm around Samus, and Samus had an arm around Ike, Ike leaned his head on Samus, Samus leaned hers on his shoulder,and they were touching hands. He had to take the picture. He found nothing else worth it, and he didn't think twice about uploading them to smashbook. Lucas, Olimar and Pikmin, Pit, Ness and Toon link were plotting pranks. He took the hacking remote and turned on the TV, waking up the smashers with Obama saying:

''Wuzzup Knitters? Jacketing off or watcha doin[2]?'' He didn't excactly say.

Everybody woke up and checked smashbook (of course) and saw the two pics. The bus overflowed with wistles and laughter. 8 eyes deviously aimed at Roy, then 2 of them aimed at Link, and a certain hammer started beating Link up.

After 15 minutes the bus calmed down. The kids launched spitballs as a distraction as the pikmin put Justin Bieber on the Radio. Just in time, the pranksters put on some headphones with music, and watched the front 9 rows burst into chaos ( the technology trio already had headphones on). It wasn't till 15 minutes when they discovered it was the radio. They had to stop for ear-jobs but, Link, Nana, Samus and Ike wanted revenge on Roy. Roy had to pee, and they noticed he had a small erection. They got a picture of it in the bathroom and posted it on Smashbook

This time not everybody was sleeping, the 4 unlucky smashers, Kirby and King Dedede where wide awake in adition to the back rows. The awake ones where on Smashbook, and thanks to god the moderators deleted Roys ''little'' picture.

1:30 am

Then suddenly everybody heard a faint boo, and everybody woke up. It got louder and they saw a light flash. Everybody got scared, but Toon link used the hacking remote and showed a black guy laughing his head off. People seemed ticked off.

'' Its Toon Link! He is always pranking'' Link accused.

'' Me? Did you even see the flashlights angle? It couldn't have been me"! Toon link said.

''No it was Falco! He used the Kindle fire as a disguise!'' Yoshi said.

No answer.

''No, it was the pikmin! They probably put on the radio to''! Diddy Kong said.

The 2 back rows looked at each other with busted looks.

''No it was the pokemon! They are always cute and innocent!''

''I still think it's the Pikmin! They are all… just prankyish!''

''No, it was the kids. Fullstop.'' Samus said.

And a flamewar broke out.

2:00 am

''Everybody calm down! Where acting like dweebs!'' Wolf said.

Nothing changed.

Wolf pulled out bowls from under his chair, and threw them and they bounced on everybodys head but Wolf and thankefully Mario. Everybody was unconscious.

3 am

People where finally waking up and thank Odin they didn't remember a thing. Mario had to stop for gas, and the kids saw a Tom nooks Mall. There was literaly everything there. They bought cloaking liquid, heavy sleeping potion, legos and pitfalls. They got to the bus on time and when most people where asleep, Ness gave everybody the potion, and the pikmin cut of their shoes, and Toon carefuly placed the liquid on the legos and placed the legos inside the pitfalls, and all they had to do was wait.

4 am

It looks like the potion only modified how deep you sleep. The first people started to wake up, and didn't notice their missing footwear. A lot of people wanted music, so Luigi put on some music. The Bus started to get so boring it seemed better back at the mansion, until Marth started to read a book. Everybody stared at Marth in amazement for 30 minutes, until Ike said:

''Yo Marth, Watcha readin'?''

''None of your buisness''. Marth said. Without warning, Ike took the book and read aloud:

''Series of Unfortunate Events''! and he started laughing like no tomorrow. ''But wait… that isn't funny…'' Ike said with a poker face .

The bus started cracking up at Ikes stupidity, and a wild dreaded smell appeared. Everybody turned to Toon, who was silently singing the lyrics to We are young.

''Yo Toon link, did you split a tennis ball full of poop, vomit, Wario gas, rotten fruit and gas''? Fox said

''Uh, no?''

They searched for the next most obvious target.

''Peach, did you eat your Turnips''? Wolf said

''No'' Peach said.

''Ganon, you rip one[3]''? Dedede said.

''Ewww bro, no way, wasn't me'' he replyed with an annoyed tone

Then it got worst. Much worse.

'' Peach! Spray your perfume everywhere, and pass it to each smasher.'' King Dedede said.

They did as told, but even being the strongest perfume ever it didn't work.

''Marth! Use your deodorant spray and cure the smell''! Ike ordered.

Marth put on a death glare, but took out his deodorant anyway. It may have been the most strong smelling thing ever. The bus was cured of the smell but it still smelled strong.

''Pheyough! What was that?'' Zelda said.

''I don't know. Mabye a joke from Mario?'' Nana said. All the smashers turned to Mario.

''I-a- didn't do anything…'' Mario said in a scared tone, and seemed to be lying. Toon link put the I lied guy on the screen repeating what Mario said.

The smashers approached Mario and started to beat him up. Mario tried to drive, but he ran off road and the bus rolled down the mountain and the smashers started to panic. Mario turned on the brakes, and they stopped at a cliff, and half the bus was in the air, and half was still on ground. The bus leaned back a little, and nobody said a word. It seemed balanced.

''You guys stay here and DO NOT GET OUT. I will-a-get us some-a-help'' Mario said and left the bus. He left the bus in deep scilence

''Hey remember the time Roy got his head stuck in the ice cream bucket''? Ness said.

_Ness went to the lunchroom to get some food, and lucky for him lunch had just started. He got a tray and got some chili fries, pickles, and a smoothie[4]. He sat down and stuffed his mouth like a king, and he saw Roy mischievously go into the kitchen. He decided to follow him, but ate first. Then he went to the kitchen to not find Roy. He was going to go but he wanted ice cream to. He went to the giant freezer and took out the ice cream bucket, that was 8 feet tall. (Toon link always takes to much ice cream) finding it heavier then usual. It maybe was full, He had the intention to take it all, but opened the lid greeted by Roy's head stuck in the ice cream that want even half empty, and it was cherry, apple and vanilla. He had to save him. He started eating the ice cream to save him. He was saved._

''Now that's a sticky situation'' Ness said. The bus started to laugh a little bit.[5]

''The color of the ice cream remind me of something… ITS CHRISTMAS EVE!'' Olimar shouted.

The kids gave mischievous looks to each other. And started to to sing.

''Dashing through the snow  
Get the fudge out of my way  
You all are so slow  
And fat, what do you weigh?  
Ha ha

I'll end your caroling  
But it won't be a silent night  
I've come I'll terrorize your town  
And watch you die tonight

Jingle Bells, Go to Hell  
I've hijacked Santa's sleigh  
Oh what fun it is to ride  
Over bodies every day  
HEY

Jingle Bells, fudge yourself  
Bodies will decay  
After you're all crushed beneath  
My muderfatter sleigh  
HEY![6]'' They didn't excactly sing, and repeated it again. From the pure awesomness all the other smashers started to sing it to. Then Mario came.

'' I have good news and bad news. The good news is we can continue our ride to the mountains, and the bad news is it might hurt that-'' Maria said, being cut off.

They were all hurled up to the road and Mario just sighed, and kept driving ignoring the screams of the smashers. The smashers were tired and they all slept.

8 am

Toon link woke up, and immedeatily noticing they were at a stop. People were getting ready and getting out. He noticed it was a stop and pitfalled everybody to their seats, and toon link broke out the window. He got supplies for camping (such as a power generator, a TV and a wii).

He climbed back through the window and back in.

''Dude, what was that for?'' Roy said.

''The pitfalls!?''

''Why didn't they go off before?'' Roy responded

''I don't know?'' Toon argumented

''Not cool bro!'' Roy shouted.

Mario got in the car and started driving. He went a little bit over speed and got a ticket. He just put it in a under-compartment, along with thirty others.[7]

He ignored the warning and went even faster, serving him well since he didn't get another ticket

9 am

Despite the lost time, they managed to get there due to Mario's speeding. Everybody was going to get out and got ready, but the pitfalls got activated.

''That's our call''! Olimar said. The pranksters jumped out, however, strangely, Bowser and Snake jumped outside to…

**Hey guys! Everything before that actualy was excactly 2000 words long (no joke).**

**I was inspired by Krazykat12 to write a road trip fanfic, I hoped you laughed and liked it!**

**[1] First thing that came to my mind after going inside a Spanish bus.**

**[2]Spanish meme translated into English**

**[3] Frase from Road trips and train wrecks.**

**[4] Ben Tennyson from Ben 10's favorite foods**

**[5] Scene from south park**

**[6]Insanity wolf Christmas song**

**[7]Kevin Levin keeps a million speeding tickets in a compartment**

**R&R!**


End file.
